


Marvel Cinderella Story

by orphan_account



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Awesome Pepper Potts, Awesome Wanda Maximoff, BAMF Wanda Maximoff, F/M, Female Peter Parker, Fluff and Angst, Harley Keener is Pepper Potts' Biological Child, Harley Keener is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, King Tony, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Pepper Potts Is a Good Bro, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter is Penny, Prince Harley, Queen Pepper, Royal Ball, Self-Indulgent, This is Basically Cinderella with Marvel Characters and Worse Writing, Tony Stark Acting as Harley Keener's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, Wanda Maximoff & Peter Parker Friendship, im not good at writing angst so we'll see how that goes, no writer read my mind and wrote it B:( so i had to write it myself, only a bit bc this is Cinderella, or Penny is Cinderella
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25201930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Basically Cinderella with Marvel characters.Peter is Penny :)
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff & Peter Parker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 76





	1. Penelope Parker's Life P1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So I've been wanting to read a fic like this for a WHILE but I couldn't find one that was a) Complete [most were left unfinished in 2018] and b) The right kind of story. So I decided to get out of bed and write it myself B). I hope you like it because I'm insecure and need validation :D anywho read it and like see what you thin ig? Its probs going to SUCK but what can you do?  
> Also if anyone wants to write a better version of this please do! I'd be very very happy to read it.  
> ANyway enjoyyyy

Chapter 1

Once upon a time in a land far far away, there lived a small family of three. There was a woman who wore dark locks and a man who had wise, kind brown eyes and pale skin. Together they birthed a beautiful baby girl who they named Penelope Parker.

The family lived in a small cottage down by the lake, just a walking distance away from the market. Penelope's mother grew and sold all kinds of vegetables and flowers from their garden, her father healed the sick and helped those in need. Penelope was loved by all in the village. She was a quiet baby, only soft whimpers when she needed something, always observing the world with wide, curious eyes.

As she grew, Penelope would sing to the birds every morning, make everyone around her smile at any chance she could and she would help everyone with anything. But one day, when Penelope was six years old, her parents had to make a long trip to the town of Manhatten for a week and Penny was left in the care of her Aunt and Uncle.  
They never came back.

ooOoo Time Jump Seven Years ooOoo

May and Penny were outside in the garden treating the fruits and vegetables, talking and laughing when Ben came outside with a smile.

"Hey garden fairies, I'm going to pop to the market, I need some more metal for the clock I'm fixing up. Do we need anything else?" 

May smiled and shook her head, they both gave him a hug goodbye and a promise for lunch to be ready when he got back from the market.

They waited two hours. The lunch was cold.

oooOooo Time jump Three Years oooOooo

Penny was cleaning up the dishes they used for lunch when May rushed in with a huge smile that lit up her entire face.

"Pen! Oh, Penny! He asked me! We're getting married!" May was so excited that she failed to see Penny's features drop into a look of terror for a moment before she plastered on a huge smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

You see one year ago, May met a kind man in the market, he helped her with carrying the bags and was very nice. They kept on meeting for six months until May decided Penny had to meet the man she was falling in love with. So the man was invited for dinner and he showed up in an expensive outfit with the best wine money could buy and a bright smile. It was going well until May left to go to the bathroom for a moment, then his smile dropped and he turned to look at Penny with fury in his eyes. His words brought Penny to the verge of tears but he didn't stop until he heard the sound of footsteps rushing down the stairs.

From then on whenever Penny met the man he would only smile when May was looking, but when her back was turned, he would say the most hateful things. It only got worse when she met his daughters, they were jealous of Penny's beauty and kindness so they insulted her until she was out of sight. But Penny never told May, because she was the happiest she had ever been since Ben died.

"That's great May, I'm so happy for you," Penny said in a small voice with a shaky smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol sorry its so short i'm just really bad at starting stories B;) feel free to hate me! But plz don't comment about it bc I'm sad :D Thank  
> Also here's a kind of mood board for this story:  
> https://www.pinterest.co.uk/indianacrock/fairytale-story/  
> <3


	2. Penelope Parker's Life P2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penny and May move in with Mays new husband, and there's another loss in the Parker family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, these chapters are so short! I'm trying to make them longer but it's really hard because this is such a boring part of the story to write, I'm trying not to rush the chapters but I really want to get the boring ones out of the way!
> 
> anyway if you liked this chapter please leave a comment or kudos, they make me very happy :).  
> Enjoy! <3

**Chapter 2**

May and her new husband had married a week before, now Penny was packing up her life into boxes, leaving behind her childhood home, the only place that her memories with Ben were clear as day, to live in some huge mansion that was only made to show off wealth. Penny would have been happy to stay and live alone in the cottage, she had learnt to take care of herself at a young age, but May had been so upset when Penny asked she never even thought about it with May around. 

Penny was saying her goodbyes to the animals when she heard the sound of a carriage pulling up to her home. 

"Penny darling it's time to leave!" May shouted from the back door. Penny sighed and, with an aching heart, ran back through the house for the last time.

The carriage ride to their new house was quiet, excluding May and her husbands whispers, but Penny was still subject to her step-sister's death glares and occasional kicks.

They stopped on the front steps and everyone clambered out. Her step-sisters rushed through the doors whispering and giggling while May and Norman made their way towards the garden.

"Oh Penny, would you be a dear and take everyone's bags inside?" Norman asked, his smile sharp and dangerous. But Penny just smiled and nodded moving towards the trunk.

After she put the bags away Penny decided to take a look around her new 'home', she was sure she would never feel at home here but the least she could do was know her way around. She was in the upstairs corridor when she heard a thump behind her. Penny turned around just in time to see her step-sisters right behind her, carrying a bag. She was just about to ask what they were doing when Anastasia threw the contents of the bag at her face. She coughed and tried to shield her face from more damage, she was covered head to toe in cinder. Her step-sisters cackled and started chanting 'Cindy' in her face before Penny ran to find a bathroom and a change of clothes.

The next few months carried on the same, Penny completing most of the chores and her step-sisters tormenting her when May wasn't looking. But Penny still smiled and laughed when she could, always helped people in the village and took care of all the animals. She was tired most of the time, physically and emotionally drained, but May was always there, always helping with her smile and laugh, reminding Penny what she was doing this for. But, like everyone else in her life, May left and never came back. Penny was never told what happened, just that it was quick and painless and she called for Penny until her last breath.

But this time Penny wasn't given time to grieve, her step-family pushed her into work. She cleaned the house, did the washing, cooked the meals, did the laundry, fed the animals and did the shopping. But she carried on without complaint as she believed that, in time after they had mourned, the others would start to help. But weeks turned into months and Penny was still the only one with chores, so she brought it up with Norman one night before dinner.

" _HOW DARE YOU! WE GIVE YOU FOOD TO EAT, CLOTHES TO WEAR AND A HOUSE TO LIVE IN! AND YOU WANT **MORE!** I DIDNT EVEN HAVE TO TAKE YOU IN, I COULD HAVE LEFT YOU TO THE STREETS! THIS IS THE LEAST YOU CAN DO YOU UNGRATEFUL ANIMAL! YOU WILL HAVE NO DINNER TONIGHT! GET OUT MY SIGHT! **GO!** "_

And Penny understood, she agreed, so that night she prayed for forgiveness, from May and all her family and she vowed that she would never be ungrateful again.

For May.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you want a mood board sorta thing to look at for this story go here-->   
> https://www.pinterest.co.uk/indianacrock/fairytale-story/  
> https://www.pinterest.co.uk/indianacrock/royalty-mood-board/
> 
> hope you liked this chapter :D if you didn't please feel free to drop some CONsTRUCTIVE criticism (if it's mean you will make me cry, that's a promise).


	3. Market day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penny is now 18, she has spent 2 years working for the Osborn's, and has settled into a routine. Today is market day and on the way she runs into someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo my dudes so we are now getting to the more interesting chapters! Yay! I can't promise they'll be good or longer but as I always do I'll try my best :D I hope you enjoy this chapter, if you do, comment :) if you don't, also comment!   
> ENjoy! <3  
> OH also, in this chapter I will be switching perspectives so if you don't like that or I do it wrong plz tell me! thank :D  
> And also also this chapter may be a bit more descriptive, I just wrote this after my English lesson, sorry if it's bad or you don't like it! :/

**Chapter 3**

_Time jump of two years- Penny is now 18_

The morning sun peaked over the horizon and sprayed golden rays through Penny's bedroom window, waking Penny from her fitful sleep.

She got ready for the day accompanied by the morning bird's singing. She brushed her hair and hummed the bird's tunes, dressing in her market outfit as today she had to go and buy groceries. This was her favourite day because it was one of the few that she was allowed outside of the house grounds. She could also help and make herself useful on her own terms which never ceased to lighten her heart. But she couldn't do this all without doing her daily morning chores. First, she fed the animals, then she made tea and breakfast and while she was waiting for that to cook she would clean the kitchen, set the table and do the laundry. Penny loved the morning because it was so quiet and if she really focused she could pretend she was still in the [small cottage](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/630292910341726267/) by the river helping her mother. But she was always startled from that daydream by the bells ringing and the shouts of her 'name'. Now in this house, she was known as Cindy, due to her first day in the house and her chores getting her all dirty. It hurt for the first few months but then Penny told herself that these people didn't deserve to use the name she was given by such kind and loving people, it was now one of the few things she had left of her childhood and she was glad it hadn't been tainted by this house and family.

After she had fed her step-family and made sure she had picked up any stray laundry lying about, Penny was finally making her way towards the market. _{Shes wearing[this](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/630292910341753292/)}_ Penny was happily humming to herself, making sure to stop and appreciate every flower, when a carriage flew past going over a puddle and spraying mud st her as well as making her lose her balance. She landed with a small ' _oof_ ' but quickly sat up to look over the damage. Her dress was covered in little specks of dirt and there was a chunk of it in her hair, as well as little scrapes on her hands from falling, but she decided she was okay and, after brushing herself off, she continued towards the market. That is until she heard a shout from behind her that made her stop and turn. Behind her, there was a blond man about her age running towards her. Penny frowned in confusion and waited for the man to catch his breath before asking if he was okay.

"Am I ok? We nearly ran you over!" [The](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/455496949814591290/) [boy](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/704954147910950025/) exclaimed, shocking Penny, "No, miss I should be asking if you are ok. I'm terribly sorry about your dress, oh look now you're covered in mud! Here take this for your troubles it's the least I can do." He said reaching into his pocket and holding out a pouch of coins. Penny was frozen for a moment, this person was apologising and offering her money? No one had been this kind since... May. And she thought the boy looked familiar but she couldn't figure out why... And then she realised he was still standing there looking sheepish and holding out the coins.

"Oh! No, I couldn't possibly take that, it was an accident after all. Nothing a quick wash won't fix, don't worry! Thank you though, but I do believe that if you are travelling at that rate you must be late for something important, I don't want to keep you." She said with a small smile while she pushed the bag of coins towards the stranger, "Good day, try not to run anyone else over!" She laughed and turned back to her path towards the market, continuing to hum.

_~Perspective change~_

Harley stood dumbfounded for a moment. This women just let him off for nearly running her over and then refused payment? And she didn't even recognise him! Or if she did she didn't care.

"Sire I do recommend we continue our journey, your mother and father want you at the palace as soon as possible." His driver shouted anxiously for his seat, not wanting to be the reason the prince was late.

That quickly snapped Harley out of his thoughts and he ran back to the carriage murmuring an affirmative. Harley honestly had no idea why his mother and father need him back so soon, he had only been out for three hours when he was called back and no one knew why. It was quite frustrating because he was having a lovely stroll through the woods before he was interrupted.

As they restarted their journey Harley's thoughts were pulled back to the women- no girl, she was about his age he would guess. She was beautiful, [long curled brown hair](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/AVhV0zyW2ANxngUionz1P7RqZqZNNkOWo9knORDrrqnAgE0eKxyyE2c/), pink cheeks and cute little freckles. Though her dress was old and worn, _peasant_ he thought sadly. Such a shame that some of the most beautiful people were so out of reach. He sighed and went back to wondering about the meeting.

_~Perspective change~_

Penny was finished with shopping so she decided to walk back to the [house](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/630292910341726286/) through the woods since it was always so peaceful there and it reminded her of all the times her and her mother would take walks through the forest and her mother would name all the flowers and trees they passed and when they found a clearing her mother would swing her around and dance. The memories brought a soft smile to her face and lifted her spirits a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry about all the links, I got carried away THEYRE SO FUN! but if you don't like them tell me and ill stop :)  
> The next chapter we will be focusing on Harley and the royals! FUN :D  
> if you liked this chapter plz think about giving kudos and a comment, it lifts my self-esteem ;)


	4. A Royal Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley, Pepper and Tony have a chat and we get more insight into royal life.

**Chapter 4**

Harley made his way through the palace, the sound of his footsteps echoed off the walls and danced through the air. Harley felt lonely walking through the palace [corridors](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/AfTdtGAZebcM-hq-qhJSmOn6v7eBcaRPn1LVeNb_YlmhNZQvnLTR5Bs/), even when he was a child, the palace felt too big, fake, he had always preferred the summer cabin they had in the woods. He loved his parents but sometimes he wished that they could spend more time together, as a family, not a royal one just parents having fun with their child. Harley sighed again and tried to fix his thoughts before stepping into the meeting room, his mother somehow always knew when something was bothering him or when his spirits were low and he'd rather not have that talk now.

Exhaling a long sigh, Harley pushed through the huge doors which opened to show his mother and father waiting on their thrones whispering. When they looked up, Harley's mother broke out into a grin and quickly made her way across the floor to envelop him into a hug.

"Harley my dear it's so good to see you. I'm sorry that we pulled you from your morning walk but this is a matter that simply cannot wait." She said, she kissed his cheek and smiled warmly at him before she took his hand and led him to the table.

His father stood with a smile and open arms, "Harley my boy! Pepper and I want this meeting to be over as soon as possible so you can go back to your walk."

After Harley hugged them they all sat down and Tony started talking.

"So you must be wondering what's so urgent, well I was talking with Thor yesterday and he invited us to his brother's wedding," Then the pieces clicked in Harley's mind and his face dropped, "No, don't worry we aren't marrying you off! So you can get rid of that frown-"Tony was cut off by Peppers glare.

"What your father means to say dear is that we think that its time you consider dating, you're an adult now and we believe its right for you to start looking for a partner, even if you do not end up marrying her. So we came up with a plan to... help you a bit." Harley raised his eyebrow questionably.

Tony rolled his eyes and took over again, "We think that a ball would be good, that way you can meet all kinds of different people and see who you get along with best! You know me and your mother met at a ball." Pepper smiled at him encouragingly.

"Sweetheart there's no pressure to meet someone but the worst thing that could happen is you make friends!" 

Harley thought for a moment, weighing the pros and cons, but it seemed his mother was right, what's the hurt in trying?

"...Alright, we can have a ball." 

Pepper cheered and Tony smiled," Good choice son, all the 'Avengers' will be there too if you get bored."

Harley smiled and the family talked for a few minutes before the King and Queen had to be called back to their respective duties.

Harley made his way out of the palace grounds towards the woods. Harley had loved the woods since he was a boy, there was so much life and nature, no expectations, it was relaxing. So he spent his afternoon there, just walking and calming his mind. He thought about the ball and what he would wear, who he would meet, he thought about his future and why he was so scared for a relationship. He didn't want to be dated just because he was a prince and it would make the family famous, he wanted someone who liked _him,_ he envied peasants and the lower class in that regard but he has always stopped that train of thought there when he realised how hard the lower-classes lives are. He remembered the girl he met that morning, she didn't recognise him, if she knew him as Harley and not a Prince would she like him? Would anyone? Harley shook his head, there was no point thinking about what-ifs, life is as it is as his mother would say.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penny has another run in with the Prince and invitations are being handed out...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow shes still updating this? yes, in fact i am. unfortunately i lost my notebook in which i wrote all my story ideas so ive had to pull this new chapter from thin air, i have no idea where i wanted this story to go as i wrote it last year and my memory sucks so ive had to wing it. anyway i hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 5**

Penny happily made her way through the forest, remembering the path her mother once took her on and making a slight detour. Her memory's of her parents were scarce, only a flash of long chocolate brown hair, a calm voice sweetly singing a lullaby and a rumble of a laugh remained so Penny did all she could to connect with her parents. She recited the flower names her mother had taught her over and over in her head, trying to imagine her mothers voice guiding her. All she managed to do was hear the soft sound of her mothers lullaby dancing in her ear. 

_"Sleep my little angel, you are safe in my arms_

_Sleep my little darling, we will wait for morning to come,_

_Sleep my beautiful girl, there is much to do,_

_But we can only begin the tasks if you sleep with the moon."_

Penny began to hum the song to herself as she did many a night, it wrapped her in a blanket of comfort like her mothers arms did long ago. Her face broke out into a grin when she saw the bluebells and roses, her and her mothers favourites laying together. She decided to pick some, she did not usually like hurting the flowers but she was sure if she asked kindly and promised to only do it when necessary the forest would forgive her.

Harley had returned to the forest for his morning walk after the conversation with his parents, apparently invitations were already being sent out. He tried not to dwell on the ball as there was nothing he could do to stop it now, and it would be seen as bad taste for him not to show, that and his mother would never allow him.

Coming to an abrupt stop, Harley strained his ears. He could have sworn he heard someone singing- yes there it was again! The voice was sweet and beautiful, the birds even seemed to stop and admire it. He turned every direction, trying to locate the source of the voice when it became louder and more clear.

_"Sleep my little darling, we will wait for morning to come,_

_hm hmm hm hmm hm hm hmm hm hm,_

_But we can only begin the tasks if you sleep with the moon."_

Harley rushed towards the enchanting voice, finding himself in a clearing with a girl. Her back was turned and she was crouched by some flowers, whispering things to them. This was rather confusing and maybe even worrying but Harley was too preoccupied with meeting the girl with the beautiful voice.

"Was that you singing?" He inquired and watched as the girl squealed and jumped to her feat, twisting her head towards him. His breath caught in his throat, it was the girl from the market. She looked even more beautiful now, if that was possible. Her hair was all mussed up and her eyes were shining, in her hands she cradled a bunch of flowers; bluebells and roses if he guessed correctly.

"Oh!" She held a hand to her heart, smiling softly at him, "You scared me quite a bit sir, but yes if you must know it was me singing. Sorry to interrupt your stroll, I can stop if you like?"

"Stop? No no it was so beautiful i just had to find the source and congratulate them so, um, well done... for having a beautiful voice that is." Internally Harley slapped himself, he was a Prince for Gods sake! How did it take one pretty face for all his eloquence to run out of the room?

Thankfully the girl didn't mind his patchy speech, a rosy pink blush spread across her cheeks and she smiled shyly at him.

"Oh well, uh, that's very kind of you to say thank you. May I ask your name sir?" Ah so she didn't recognise him, that would explain it. He decided he liked not being known, it was rather freeing.

Just as he opened his mouth, to answer truthfully or not he did not quite know himself, a couple horses came galloping through into the clearing. 

"Ah Harles glad we found ya!" Clint Barton, once of his dads royal advisors and most trusted friend, exclaimed as he jumped off his horse and raced up to him, grabbing him in a tight hug.

"Clint let the poor boy breathe." Came the exasperated voice of Natasha Romanoff, the best fighter in the kingdom and once again one of his dads most trusted friends. She turned her attention to the girl he had been having a pleasant conversation with. Apparently today was the day to interrupt Harleys morning walk! He still had not been granted her name and as he was going to ask, the girl smiled at them all.

"Well this seems rather urgent! I wont take up space, good day sir's, ma'am." And with that she was off, humming happily to herself and skipping away from his sight. Harley sighed and turned to face the group.  
  


"Whats it this time?" Natasha smirked.

Penny reached the house just as a horse pulled up to the front steps.

"Morning sir, what can I help you with?" Penny smiled at the man who seemed surprised to see her.

"Morning!" He tilted his hat to her, "Here you are ma'am, three invitations to the Odinson's ball!" He reached into his pack and handed three invitations to her, all very elaborate and decorative. 

"I'll make sure they receive them right away sir, is that all?" She asked kindly as the man seemed to be deeply troubled by something all of a sudden.

"You haven't received one miss, I was told to give invitations to everyone in the kingdom," He rummaged around some more until his face was lit with a grateful smile, "Ah they packed an extra! Here you are miss, good day!"

Penny could only mumble a quick good day and thank you as her mind was left reeling. She was being invited, to a ball! Oh this was just too good to be true!

"What are you doing standing there like a useless servant? Oh wait that's exactly what you are!" Anastasias cruel laugh filled her ears as she looked to the door and saw her step sister glaring at her.

"What do you have in your hand? Give it to me now!" Anastasia rushed down the stairs and snatched the invitations from her hands. Penny watched as Anastasias scowl was replaced with an unattractive smile, coupled with a squeaky laugh. She ran to the house waving the invitations and squealing like a hungry pig.

"Oh daddy wont you look! Oh look daddy come look! We've been invited to an Odinson ball, oh isn't it magnificent!?"

Penny watched from the door as Norman came down the stairs, eyeing his daughters hands with a deep curiosity.

"Hand them over my dear." Anastasia handed them over, jumping to have a peak over her fathers shoulder.

"Well we'll need to get you the best dresses of course- oh wait, whats this?" Penny's heart dropped to her toes as she watched Norman finger out the fourth invitation, _her_ invitation. Her only chance for a night off, just _one_ night of fun. He sneered and turned to face her, a deep scowl settling on his features.

"They got the peasant an invitation daddy! How horrid!" Anastasias cruel laugh taunted her.

"Yes how unfortunate, we must fix it at once my child." Eyes gleaming with cruel satisfaction Norman ripped her invitation into a hundred tiny pieces. Penny felt her eyes fill with stinging tears, usually reserved for the deepest of nights where only the owls could hear her pain.

"Oh you horrible horrible man!" Penny gasped, running towards the east tower as fast as she could. She would not let them witness her pain, it would be allowing them to win. Their cruel laughter chased her up the stairs, ringing in her ears until she hid under her pillows.

Sobbing in earnest, Penny wished for the comfort of those who loved her. Her mother, her father, her Uncle Ben and her dear Aunt May. She imagined all of them in her room, whispering their kind words, as she drifted off to sleep she could have sworn she heard her mothers voice clear as day lulling her into a safe sleep,

_"Sleep my little angel, you are safe in my arms_

_Sleep my little darling, we will wait for morning to come..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also my writing style has probably changed quite a bit so sorry if the change is too jarring :(


End file.
